


Lapful of Greenblooded Neko

by FrostedEJ



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bored Spock, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. Spock has been turned half neko. Spock is also bored and wants his doctor's attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For http://obamas-dick.tumblr.com/

Spock huffed softly as he watched his bondmate work on the last bit of paperwork. They were in one of the common rooms and most of the crew that wasn't working was there. The room was decked out in all it’s December holiday decorations, complete with a Christmas tree in the corner behind him. 

But that didn't matter. Spock was bored out of his mind and he wanted Leonard’s attention. 

Ever since the last away mission, Spock and Leonard had been very busy, attempting to return Spock’s body back to normal, as he’d suddenly grown feline ears, tail, claws, and whiskers. He’d also shrunk slightly, and was now slightly shorter than the doctor, but still taller than Chekov. He’d gained the ability to smell and see better, and move faster with 99.983684% more grace. He was also capable of smelling emotions. And he’d become much more protective and impulsive. 

Spock eyed Leonard again. Soon the brunet set the last PADD aside and sat back. In a flash, Spock was up and sitting on the man’s lap, a loud purring erupting from his throat. Leonard chuckled and kissed the feline Vulcan’s nose, rewarded with the sight of the younger officer blushing a bright emerald green. 

“Getting jealous of the paperwork T'hy'la?” Spock narrowed his eyes at him. 

“I…” He growled softly. “I wanted your attention…” 

“Heh, yeah I can see that.” The doctor wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. “C’mon, let’s head back. I’m tired and I want to snuggle.” Spock nodded and stood, walking with him to their quarters. He wouldn't admit it, but he was tired too.


End file.
